KENSHINGUMI POOL PARTY!
by Playing in Traffic
Summary: (changed title)How did the Kenshin-gumi get a pool decked out with diving boards and all? WHO CARES! IT'S A POOL PARTY! (a bit of OOC, but not too much)(PG-13 for language and SOME sensuality...I think)
1. YO! POOL PARTY AT MY HOUSE!

POOL PARTY!  
  
A/N: Just in case you haven't read my BIO, my name (when I'm in a joyful mood) is Will.  
  
Will: My mind suddenly twisted and bent, causing me to go ballistic on my fan fiction. ^_^ Ya know what? I feel like partying. Whattaya say we have a pool party?  
  
Kenshin: o_O ORO?  
  
Will: I take that as a yes.  
  
Kenshin @_@  
  
Disclaimer: I own the pool that we're partying at. Don't ask how much it was. I don't like talking about it. *sobs* BTW, Kenshin owns himself. I haven't paid for him, so I'm going to go cry while I'm swimming in my pool. ^_^ The sad part is...*sob*...I don't really own a pool. :(  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: YO! POOL PARTY AT MY HOUSE!  
  
(Ok...Let's skip ahead here. I don't really like intros, so I want to skip straight to...another part. How about just before the party? Or...maybe we could...skip to...well...maybe JUST after the party started? I don't know, but we'll find out.)  
  
*Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke are at the dojo awaiting the guests* (ok...just before the party. ^_^)  
  
Kaoru: WHERE IS EVERYONE?! THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE ABOUT-  
  
Kenshin: *cuts off Kaoru* They're supposed to be here in ten minutes, that they are. I think you should calm down, Kaoru-dono.  
  
Kaoru: *Kaoru's version of the battousai glare, directed to Kenshin* ...YAHIKO! DID YOU MAKE SURE THE POOL IS CLEAN?!  
  
Yahiko: YES! I SAID I DID A FEW MINUTES AGO!  
  
Kaoru: WELL, DON'T EXPLODE AT ME ABOUT IT!  
  
Yahiko: ME!? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S-  
  
Sanosuke: So, Kenshin. Who did you invite?  
  
Kenshin: I invited too many people to list, that I did. ^_^  
  
Sanosuke: Oh you did, did you? Don't tell me you invited Saito as well.  
  
Kenshin: *nervous laugh* *rubs back of head*  
  
Sanosuke: *clenches fists* I think I'll just go when he gets here. I can't enjoy myself when he's around.  
  
Kenshin: Think about what you're saying, Sano. It was your idea to have the party, so you're the host. ^_^  
  
Sanosuke: *thinks* 'that smile of his is really starting to bother me'  
  
Kaoru: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT TO GET THE PUNCH!?  
  
Yahiko: I DIDN'T FORGET THE PUNCH! I SAID SOMEONE NEEDS TO MAKE LUNCH!  
  
Sanosuke: They'd better stop that before anyone gets here.  
  
Kenshin: I find it quite amusing, that I do. ^_^  
  
*Misao enters with Aoshi*  
  
Misao: HELLO! I hope we're not too... *suddenly notices the brutal fight between Yahiko and Kaoru*  
  
Kaoru: WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING USEFUL BEFORE I THROW YOU IN THE POOL!?  
  
Misao: I thought that was the purpose of the party.  
  
Kaoru: *evil glare at Misao* KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, MISAO! YOU KNOW NOT WHO YOU'RE DEALING-  
  
Misao: I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHO I'M DEALING WITH, RACCOON GIRL!  
  
Kaoru: WHY YOU-  
  
Aoshi: *approaches Kenshin* Greetings, Battousai.  
  
Kenshin: Hello, Aoshi. I would prefer it if you didn't call me that anymore. ^_^  
  
Aoshi: *thinks* 'that smile is so...irritating.'  
  
Sanosuke: So, did Misao convince you to come along?  
  
Aoshi: Yes, she calls me her "date". Heh. She thinks this is all fun and games.  
  
Sanosuke: It IS all fun and games. O_o Hasn't anybody-  
  
Aoshi: I'll go try some punch.  
  
*Megumi enters*  
  
Kenshin: Hello, Miss Megumi.  
  
Megumi: Sir Ken! *runs up and hugs him*  
  
Kenshin: OROROOOOOO @_@  
  
Megumi: Something's wrong with Shishio. He isn't feeling well, so he couldn't come.  
  
Sanosuke: What do you mean? He has been char grilled. Is he EVER feeling well?  
  
Megumi: Well, he's just...  
  
*enter Shishio*  
  
Megumi: *gasp* oh no...  
  
Shishio: WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES, I FINALLY REALIZE THE PAIN I'VE CAUSED TO MY SUNNY DELIGHT! *falls to floor*  
  
Megumi: *lays face in hands* How did he manage to get here? He's drunk for Pete's sake!  
  
Shishio: Did I hear sake? Where's the sake?  
  
Megumi: SAKE! FOR PETE'S "SAKE"! NOT SAKE!  
  
Sanosuke: Well, it's no trouble. I expect most of us to get drunk today anyway.  
  
*enter Saito*  
  
Sanosuke: Oh no...there he is.  
  
Saito: *Runs outside, rips off outer clothing, climbs up the ladder to the diving board* ANDELE ANDELE! YA-WEEEEEE! *jumps and swan dives* *makes no splash*  
  
Sanosuke: O_O What...was...that? Heh! I think I'm going to enjoy this more than I-HELLO!  
  
*enter Yumi in a bikini*  
  
Sanosuke: O_O *stares*  
  
Yumi: *angry glare* What are you looking at? My everyday outfit is just as revealing as this one, so what are you gawking at?  
  
Sanosuke: *quickly looks away*  
  
Yumi: HMPH! *heads for the pool*  
  
Kenshin: Sano, I think you should make sure Aoshi hasn't emptied the punch bowl.  
  
Sanosuke: Uh...yah...empty the punch bowl. Got it! *runs to empty the punch bowl*  
  
Kaoru: YAHIKO! DON'T CALL MISAO THAT!  
  
Misao: HEY! DON'T PUT THE BLAME ON HIM WHEN YOU WERE THE ONE THAT CALLED ME THAT!  
  
Yahiko: -_-; I have better things to do. *walks off*  
  
Shishio: *lays face-first on the floor*  
  
Kenshin: So, Megumi.  
  
Megumi: *beams* Yes, Sir Ken?  
  
Kenshin: Since Shishio moved in with you, have there been ANY improvements in his drinking habits?  
  
Megumi: Well, there WAS, until Yumi called him a roast pork and left.  
  
Kenshin: I feel pity for his tormented soul.  
  
Megumi: PITY!? HA! It's his fault she left him. Whenever he drank he would keep calling her Yummy instead of Yumi. For some reason, she took offense to this. I can't figure out why.  
  
Sanosuke: HA!  
  
*enter Seijuro Hiko*  
  
Hiko: *steps over the burnt, drunken log* Where is the pool? TELL ME NOW!  
  
Kenshin: Calm yourself, master. It's in the back.  
  
Hiko: *runs to the pool, laughing like a school girl*  
  
Kenshin: @_@  
  
Sanosuke: Kenshin. I just emptied the punch bowl. What should I do now?  
  
Kensin: I said to make sure Aoshi didn't empty the punch bowl. Not to empty it yourself! What am I going to do with you? I suppose I should do it myself, then...Sano?  
  
Sanosuke: *stares at Yumi, who just came back from the pool*  
  
Yumi: GIVE IT A REST ALREADY!  
  
Kenshin: Ororooooo  
  
Saito: MARCO!  
  
Hiko: POLO!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Enjoying it yet? I hope so. I'm going to try to make things better soon, but I don't know how it'll turn out. In the next chapter, I'm going to try to get all the characters I can in. Forgive me if I forget someone. If I DO forget someone, you can always mention them in the review for the next chapter. ^_^ Help is always appreciated, though not always properly thanked. But I'll try my best to properly thank you for the help, that I will. ^_^  
  
*Vince makes an appearance* REVIEW MY FRICKIN' FAN FIC!  
  
*Will comes back in* I appreciate reviews, so please review. ^_^ (sorry about Vince. He has a short temper)  
  
Vince: I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER! I'M NOT ANGRY!  
  
Will: o_O rrriiggghhhtttt 


	2. RYUZEN BELLY FLOP! BOOYA!

POOL PARTY!  
  
A/N: What's this? I've barely received any reviews! T-T *sobs* ok...well, I hope that I get more reviews for this one. ^_^ For those that HAVE reviewed, "THANKS!" ^_^ I appreciate it.  
  
I hope people haven't been seeing this as a boring subject to write about...BUT WHY WOULD IT BE?! It's Kenshin! It's a pool party in the Meiji era! What's so boring about that?! LOL. ^_^ Besides, I don't release anything if it's boring...I don't want to bore my audience. ^_^ If it's a boring subject, I use all I have within my power to make it crazy. ^_^ Although I feel that I sometimes fail. T-T Oh well...Reviews tend to prove me wrong, so I'm happy. ^_^ Now...how about that story, eh? That may be a good idea...I think I'm boring my audience now...AH! NOT THAT!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok...THIS is boring my audience. Anyway, I don't own Kenshin or anything relating to anything I don't currently own. So there! ^_^ ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Chapter 2: RYU-ZEN BELLY FLOP! BOOYA!  
  
Kaoru: WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING USEFUL, MISAO!?  
  
Misao: I WAS ABOUT TO WHEN YOU EXPLODED AT ME!  
  
Kaoru: SHOUTING BACK ISN'T EXACTLY HELPING!  
  
Misao: LEARN FROM YOUR OWN ADVICE, RACCOON GIRL!  
  
Kaoru: BE QUIET, WEASLE!  
  
Yahiko: *enters room again* Are you two still going at it?  
  
Kaoru & Misao: *evil glare at Yahiko* STAY OUT OF THIS!  
  
Yahiko: That's fine with me. I'm going swimming.  
  
Kaoru & Misao: *startled look* OH YAH! THE POOL!  
  
Sanosuke: *still staring at Yumi*  
  
Yumi: *clenches teeth* You're going to be sorry later.  
  
Kenshin: Sano, I really think you should leave her alone, that I do.  
  
Sanosuke: *snaps out of it* You may be right. I don't feel like having a broken nose today.  
  
Hiko: *enters in a speedo*  
  
Kenshin: OROOO @_@  
  
Yumi: O_O  
  
Hiko: Where...is...the punch? TELL ME NOW!  
  
Kenshin: Sanosuke just emptied it all. Sorry, master.  
  
Hiko: *Evil glare at Sano*  
  
Sanosuke: HEY! DON'T LOOK AT ME! KENSHIN TOLD ME TO!  
  
Hiko: *Evil glare at Kensin* Is this true? You truly ARE a baka apprentice!  
  
Kenshin: No, master. I told him to be sure that-  
  
Hiko: SILENCE! RETRIEVE MORE PUNCH OR TASTE MY WRATH!  
  
Kenshin: ORO. *runs out for more punch*  
  
Yumi: O_O  
  
Hiko: *notices Yumi* What are YOU looking at?  
  
Yumi: O_O  
  
Sanosuke: *bursts out laughing*  
  
Hiko: Fine, stare all you want. I don't care.  
  
Yumi: O_O  
  
Soujiro: *enters dojo* Have I missed anything?  
  
Yumi: YOU! What are YOU doing here?!  
  
Soujiro: Please, Yumi-dono. There's no need to raise your voice. ^_^  
  
Shishio: *raises head from floor* Soujiro, welcome to the carrot of prosperity.  
  
Megumi: *places head in hands* He still isn't sober.  
  
Soujiro: Thank you for the warm welcome, Master Shishio. ^_^ I think I'll be headed for the pool now.  
  
Megumi: I'll do the same. I'm getting rather bored standing around with no lines.  
  
Everyone else: Lines? o_O  
  
Megumi: Er...I mean...*ahem*...I'm too anxious to swim. I'm going to the pool now. *edges out of the room*  
  
Yahiko: Why is everyone so strange today?  
  
Shishio: It must be the chlorine from the War of 1812! *burp* *plops to ground*  
  
Yahiko: I think I've made my point. *leaves for the pool*  
  
Saito: *cartwheels into the room* PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH!  
  
Sanosuke: OI! KENSHIN LEFT TO GET MORE!  
  
Saito: *ceases cartwheel and falls to the floor* *silent*  
  
Sanosuke: WHY DOESN'T EVERYONE JUST GO OUT TO THE POOL AND HAVE FUN!? FORGET ABOUT THE DAMN PUNCH!  
  
Everyone else besides Saito and Shishio: O_O GOOD POINT! *runs out of the room*  
  
Kenshin: *enters room* I got more punch! Guys? Where'd they go?  
  
Shishio: *grunts*  
  
Saito: *springs from the ground at the sound of "punch"* PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH! *runs to the punch bowl*  
  
Kenshin: I think you should take it easy, Saito. Too much punch can-  
  
Saito: YOU WILL NEVER GET MY PUNCH!  
  
Kenshin: *edges out towards the pool*  
  
Saito: Heheh...all mine. *pulls out a vial*  
  
*scene shifts to the pool outside*  
  
Hiko: MARCO!  
  
Aoshi: ...polo...  
  
Kenshin: *climbs up the ladder to the diving board* RYU-SEN! *jumps off the board and attacks the water*  
  
Sanosuke: Kenshin! Give the fighting a rest! Just do a normal dive!  
  
Kenshin: *jumps in and out of the water like a dolphin* *imitates dolphin sound*  
  
Sanosuke: O_o  
  
Hiko: *becomes enraged* MARCO!!!!! MARCOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aoshi: *skillfully evades Seijuro Hiko* Heheh. This is more fun than I thought.  
  
Hiko: MARCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aoshi: OLOP!  
  
Hiko: Huh? O_o  
  
Yahiko: *climbs to the diving board* I'LL IMITATE KENSHIN! RYU-ZEN! *flies off the board and rapidly flips around* *belly flops*  
  
Kenshin: He should have said Ryu-SEN. Poor Yahiko.  
  
Kaoru: Misao! JUST GET IN THE POOL! YOU'RE HOLDING UP THE LINE!  
  
Misao: THERE IS NO LINE! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE BEHIND ME!  
  
*scene shifts to Saito and the punch bowl*  
  
Saito: This will be MOST fun. *empties vial into punch*  
  
Shishio: UGH...*burp*  
  
*scene shifts to the pool*  
  
Misao: *is pushed off the diving board by Kaoru* AHHHH! *MONSTROUS SPLASH*  
  
Kaoru: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!  
  
Yahiko: *rises to the surface of the water* *gurgle*  
  
Sanosuke: I think someone should help Yahiko.  
  
Kaoru: YAHIKO! *jumps into pool and pulls Yahiko out of the water*  
  
Yahiko: HEY! LET GO OF ME! I'M OK!  
  
Kaoru: WELL YOU SURE DIDN'T LOOK LIKE IT!  
  
Yahiko: WHY CAN'T I EVEN ENJOY SWIMMING! YOU ALWAYS MANAGE TO-  
  
Kaoru: TO WHAT, YAHIKO?! WHAT DO I ALWAYS DO TO YOU TO MAKE YOU ERUPT?!  
  
Sanosuke: Geeze! Can't they enjoy themselves for a day?  
  
Kenshin: Just let them be. Things will work out sooner or later.  
  
Misao: *gurgle* *floats to the surface of the water*  
  
Sanosuke: Now someone needs to help Misao!  
  
Aoshi: MISAO! *runs over and assists*  
  
Misao: *thinks* 'Heh...heh...heh. This'll get him. All I have to do is act like I need oxygen, then-'  
  
Aoshi: *shakes Misao* STOP FAKING ALREADY!  
  
Misao: *shakes back and forth* OK! OK! IF IT MEANS YOU'LL STOP SHAKING ME!  
  
Aoshi: *ceases shaking Misao*  
  
Misao: *thinks* 'Oh well. It was worth a try'  
  
Soujiro: *Walks out of the dojo in...A BIKINI?!?!*  
  
Everyone: @_@  
  
Soujiro: What? Did you think I was a guy or something? Why would you ever think a thing like that? ^_^  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Kenshin: @_@ OROOO!  
  
A/N: Ok...I assume I'll offend a few people about Soujiro, but...for those that find it amusing, I'm glad. ^_^ Don't take it personally, I just think that Soujiro sounds like a girl...I wasn't even sure he WAS a guy when I first saw him. I thought for sure he was a girl. @_@ I can't believe my mind went so blank when it came to characters. Now that I think about it, I could have brought Cho into the picture. Next chapter, I will. ^_^ I hope to receive reviews...even if they're flames. -_-; 


	3. ABSOLUTE LAW!

A/N: ABOUT TIME! EESH. I know...I haven't been writing lately. Sorry about that. I was kind of on leave of some sorts... @_@ Well...It's more like I have too much on my mind and too much going on for me to write...I need some peace. :-p WELL, I did some research (A.K.A. Watching more Rurouni Kenshin), so my mind is fresh with new ideas. And there may be a little anime crossover here...I had an idea and I can't pass it up. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: ...Come on, people. Do you really think I'd own a series made in a country that I have never set foot in? I mean, come on. What's with the assumptions? You know what happens when you assume, right? Do ya? Ah well...if you don't, it's probably best. :-p  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Chapter 3: ABSOLUTE LAW  
  
Kenshin: @_@  
  
Soujiro: If you don't get used to it, I'd might as well leave. ^_^  
  
Kenshin: *shakes head* No, no...stay. You're still welcome here, that you are. O_O  
  
Soujiro: *giggles* I thought you'd see it my way. *steps into pool*  
  
(Back inside)  
  
Saito: Heh...heh...heh. *devious grin* *looks around cautiously* *leaves for the pool*  
  
Shishio: *sleeping*  
  
(Back outside)  
  
Aoshi: Marco...  
  
Hiko: Polo, you pathetic excuse of a swordsman!  
  
Aoshi: *darts toward Hiko*  
  
Hiko: *dodges* HA! TOO SLOW!  
  
Kenshin: *still imitating dolphin* POLO! *rams Hiko headfirst*  
  
Hiko: WATCH IT, BAKA APPRENTICE!  
  
Saito: *enters* *cautiously looks around* *slowly walks up to pool* *looks around*  
  
Kenshin: *Mr. Dolphin continues his act*  
  
Hiko: GET BACK HERE! *chases Kenshin*  
  
Saito: *pulls out cigarette* *thinks* 'soon enough...'  
  
(Back inside)  
  
Shishio: *comes to his senses* Er...what? Oh...when did I get to the battousai's place? Oh well... *approaches punch bowl* heh heh heh... *pulls out vial*  
  
(Back outside)  
  
Sanosuke: *still standing beside pool* So, Saito. Are you going to swim or not?  
  
Saito: Why waste energy on a meaningless sport such as this?  
  
Sanosuke: Geeze. Give the grumpy, old man act a rest. Just enjoy yourself for a change. Besides, you already swam earlier, so what's the big deal?  
  
Saito: You're right! *climbs diving board* CAPRICORN DUELING BANJOS! *cannonballs off diving board*  
  
Shishio: *enters* What's going on here?  
  
Yahiko: HEY! IT'S THE DRUNK!  
  
Kaoru, Misao, Yahiko, Saito, Aoshi, Sanosuke, Kenshin: *glare at Shishio*  
  
Hiko: *sips a cup of sake...in the pool*  
  
Shishio: Sorry I'm late...what's going on?  
  
Yumi: You weren't late, fool! YOU'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME AND YOU WEREN'T EVEN INVITED!  
  
Shishio: Right. I think I'll just have a little fun while I'm here. Although, I will be unable to swim, you see. These burns-  
  
Megumi: Yeah, yeah, yeah...we've heard about that enough already. Your burns make you incapable of certain pleasures, such as-  
  
Kaoru: MEGUMI!  
  
Megumi: *giggles*  
  
Shishio: *ignores Megumi* Soujiro!  
  
Soujiro: Yes, Shishio-sama? ^_^  
  
Shishio: How did you enter the pool?  
  
Soujiro: From the side, of course. ^_^  
  
Yumi: What does THAT have to do with ANYTHING?  
  
Shishio: Allow me to explain.  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Shishio: I've taught Soujiro the way to live, the absolute law of the world. If you're strong, you swim; if you're weak, you dive. That is the way it is and there is NO other way. To dive is to claim yourself weak. Soujiro here saved her energy by simply stepping into the water.  
  
Kenshin: Your analogy is wrong, Makoto Shishio.  
  
Shishio: Is it, Battousai? Do you truly believe that diving is the only way to interact with the pool?  
  
Kenshin: That is not the ONLY way. *jumps out of pool and lands in front of Shishio* I may seem weak to you, but what about so many others that are professional divers in the Olympics?  
  
Shishio: Olympics? What are you talking about?  
  
Kenshin: I FIGHT FOR THE FREEDOM OF SWIMMERS ALL OVER JAPAN! IF YOU BELIEVE THE ONLY TRUTH IS THAT THE WEAK DIVE, I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO JOIN US!  
  
Yahiko: Kenshin, calm down! It's just a stupid analogy!  
  
Kenshin: Stay out of this, Yahiko. This is between me and Shishio.  
  
Shishio: So, Battousai. Showing a little hostility, are we?  
  
Kenshin: *silent*  
  
Shishio: I see. Well, I believe this should be dealt with at another time. How about it, Battousai? A duel...just you and me...after the party.  
  
Kenshin: I accept the duel, Makoto Shishio, for the sake of every citizen of Japan with dreams of diving. I CANNOT LET THEM DOWN!  
  
Shishio: Don't get so emotional, Battousai. I was merely talking about a game of Blackjack.  
  
Kenshin: @_@ *falls back into pool*  
  
Shishio: *laughs*  
  
(Back inside)  
  
Cho: *enters* So...where'd they all run off to? I was invited to a grand ol' party and nobody's around to greet me. Ah well...they must be outside making fun o' their time. I'll just have me some punch. *approaches punch*  
  
(back outside...again...)  
  
Shishio: Besides, Battousai, I'm not going to waste my time on a Blackjack game. I have another Juppongatana member who is a master at jobs like this. I would like to introduce you to-  
  
*a man with green, bushy hair enters in a suit*  
  
Shishio: Spike.  
  
Everyone else: @_@  
  
Spike: *looks around* *leans against wall* *pulls out cigarette* Hey, Shishio. A little help?  
  
Shishio: *puts finger to cigarette, lighting it*  
  
Spike: Thanks. *puffs*  
  
Everyone: @_@  
  
Spike: What? O_o  
  
*Cho runs out, screaming bloody murder*  
  
Cho: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *jumps into pool*  
  
Shishio: *laughs maniacally* *thinks* 'my spice had more of an effect than it ever has...that's just too good to be true.'  
  
Saito: *smirks* *thinks* 'I never would have expected a man such as Cho to have such a reaction to a simple spice'  
  
Spike: *smirks* *thinks* 'Heh...that picante sauce really did the trick'  
  
Shishio: *looks at Spike* Don't tell me you spiked the punch.  
  
Spike: Of course. My name isn't a coincidence, you know.  
  
Shishio: Good work, Spike. You never cease to amaze me.  
  
Spike: *puff* *stares toward sky* *shoots sky with hand* bang...  
  
Shishio: Why do you keep doing that?  
  
Spike: Would you rather I shoot you with a squirt gun?  
  
Shishio: ...that's not funny...  
  
Chou: *floats to surface* *gurgle*  
  
Everyone: @_@  
  
Chou: *jumps out of pool* HEY, NOW! WHO SPIKED 'DA PUNCH!? *looks around frantically* *runs back inside*  
  
Sanosuke: Is he going for more?! What an idiot!  
  
Saito: Nobody ever said he was smart.  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, Aoshi, Hiko: *swimming around pool, doing absolutely nothing*  
  
Hiko: ...  
  
Kenshin: ...  
  
Kaoru: ...  
  
Misao: WHAT ARE WE DOING?!  
  
Everyone else: @_@  
  
Kenshin: We're filling in space for the writer. He's at a strange writer's block, that he is.  
  
Yahiko: What?  
  
Sanosuke: Are you ok, Kenshin?  
  
Shishio: I think the Battousai has finally lost his mind.  
  
Booming voice from above: Stop it or I'll kill you all...JUST KEEP SWIMMING AND ANNOY EACH OTHER!  
  
Everyone: O_O SORRY! *continues*  
  
Booming voice: Besides Spike...he's cool.  
  
Spike: Heh...I appreciate that. *puff*  
  
Shishio: HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME! I'M AS CLOSE TO SPIKE AS YOU'LL EVER-  
  
Booming voice: *erases Shishio from the story temporarily*  
  
Spike: O_O  
  
Kenshin: Makoto Shishio...farewell...  
  
Spike: Oh, don't be so dramatic. He was only good for a light.  
  
Kenshin: So, Spike, if that's your real name.  
  
Spike: Spike Spiegel, thank you.  
  
Kenshin: Spike Spiegel. Let's get this over with.  
  
Spike: You mean the Blackjack game?  
  
Kenshin: Yes.  
  
Spike: *flicks cigarette* Ok, Battousai, you've got it. Meet me inside.  
  
Kenshin: *follows Spike*  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
A/N: ^_^ Heh...I have plans for a change. Who would have thought Kenshin would play a game of Blackjack with Spike? ^_^ I did. LOL. Fine...flame me with reviews or inflame my ego with them. Whatever you want. LOL.  
  
Review responses...  
  
Human Chew Toy: ^_^ Glad you like it.  
  
Mary Wolfe: *copies and pastes what he just said* ^_^ Glad you like it.  
  
Foot: LOL...glad I could please your Saito needs. LOL! Interesting, eh?...well...that's what I was aiming for. LOL...more like a tweaked sense of interesting. ^_^  
  
HEY!: Uh...Will isn't my real name. ^_^ Although I may go by that name sometime...it IS a good name. Although...my parents DO have good taste in plenty of things, so...you're not wrong about that. ^_^  
  
Soulcaibar: LOL...thanks for the compliments. ^_^ Oh...Vince is the name I came up with for my angry/depressed/irritated/etc. personality. LOL. Vince = Mean, Will = Nice. Keep in mind that neither are my real name. ^_^  
  
Stonewarrior: I'm glad to hear I made you laugh. ^_^ Well...I guess I don't need to tell you about Saito and the punch now. LOL  
  
LotusBlossomElf: OK! NEW CHAPTER! DON'T HURT ME! *cowers in corner* *curls into fetal position* *sings* When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom. Let it be. ^_^  
  
Everyone: Sorry I took so long. I'm eager to write the next chapter, so it shouldn't be long until chapter four is out. ^_^  
  
Until then...SAYONARA! 


	4. WHATEVER HAPPENED TO BLACKJACK SPIKE!

A/N: And life continues to inhibit my writing abilities. It's rare when I can make the time to write, sadly, so be happy I wrote the next chapter THIS soon. ^_^ Sorry about the wait...again... Enough apologizing and more writing! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah...this thing. Why do I bother with it? Maybe they'll shut me down if I don't...EEK...ok... I haven't had the time to acquire enough money or power to purchase a highly popular show about my favorite samurai. SO THERE! *sticks out tongue* I don't even own the keyboard I'm typing this on. @_@  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Chapter 4: What Ever Happened to Blackjack Spike?  
  
Spike & Kenshin: *walking into dojo*  
  
Everyone else: *outside, swimming pointlessly, since they aren't part of what's going on inside*  
  
Spike: Are you sure you're ready for this, Battousai?  
  
Kenshin: ...  
  
Spike: *smirks*  
  
Spike & Kenshin: *turn corner* *see a card table and Yumi*  
  
Kenshin: Miss Yumi...I am not surprised to see you here, but-  
  
Yumi: What did you call me?!  
  
Kenshin: Oro? I called you Yumi-dono, that I-  
  
Yumi: MY NAME IS NOT YUMI!  
  
Kenshin: Well, you bare a VERY close resemblance to-  
  
Yumi-like person: TO WHO, MIGHT I ASK?!  
  
Kenshin: I would appreciate it if you would stop cutting me-  
  
Yumi-like person: WELL, SPIT IT OUT AND I'LL STOP INTERRUPTING!  
  
Spike: Hey, now...don't worry so much about it. Battousai, here, just thinks you bare a striking resemblance to Yumi.  
  
Kenshin: So...might I ask who you are?  
  
Yumi-like person: ...  
  
Spike: Just tell him your name so we can continue with our game.  
  
Yumi-like person: ...Faye...  
  
Megumi: Why am I not surprised? He had to put Spike in here, so OF COURSE he had to put Faye in as well. That's just proof that he lacks creativity and realizes the horrifying fact that Spike, Shishio, Faye, and Yumi all... @_@  
  
Faye & Spike: O_o  
  
Kenshin: -_-;  
  
Spike: What are you blabbering about? AND WHEN DID YOU GET IN HERE?!  
  
Megumi: O_O *edges out of the dojo*  
  
Faye: *cringes teeth* I already don't like her.  
  
Spike: ENOUGH INTERRUPTIONS!  
  
Faye: I agree...the people here are very strange. *stretches* Ok...ready for this, Battousai?  
  
Kenshin: ...  
  
Spike: Why don't you just say something for a change?  
  
Kenshin: ...  
  
Spike: *smacks forehead* Fine...Faye, just deal.  
  
Kenshin: *staring*  
  
Faye: *deals out cards*  
  
Kenshin: *falls flat on face, needle protruding from back*  
  
Spike & Faye: O_O  
  
Kenshin: X_X  
  
Spike & Faye: *get closer*  
  
Faye: Is he dead? *pokes Kenshin's back*  
  
Spike: Well, I guess that means we won. *laughs*  
  
Faye: But is he still alive?  
  
Spike: Who knows...I think Shishio would be proud of us.  
  
Booming voice from above: *places Shishio next to Spike*  
  
Spike: So, you're back.  
  
Shishio: So I am... What happened to the Battousai? Did you kill him?  
  
Spike: *smirks* With ease. See that syringe in his back?  
  
Shishio: I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO KILL HIM! YOU IDIOT! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY ALIVE! YOU'VE CHANGED THE FABRIC OF TIME! HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO DIE NOW! AHHHHHHHHH! *runs out of dojo*  
  
Spike: O_o What's his problem?  
  
Booming voice from above: You've altered the direction of time. Kenshin wasn't meant to...well...forget it. You were all doomed from the start.  
  
Faye: HEY! WAIT A MIN-  
  
Booming voice: SILENCE, WENCH! *erases Faye*  
  
Spike: O_O Anything I can do for you, oh powerful voice from the unknown beyond?  
  
Booming voice: PREACH THE MIGHTINESS OF MY POWER TO...er... Well, ya know what? Just tell them to do what I say or I will wipe you all from the fabrics of time, ok? For now, I'm going out for a cappuccino. CIAO! *leaves*  
  
Spike: O...k... Well, I suppose I'd better do what he says.  
  
Kenshin: X_X  
  
Spike: *looks at Kenshin* *shudders* *leaves for the pool*  
  
(outside)  
  
Everyone: *still swimming pointlessly, like they have nothing better to do*  
  
Spike: WHY ARE YOU ALL SWIMMING POINTLESSLY?! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO?!  
  
Kaoru: Well, according to Newton's law of smashed turnips, the point of yodeling no longer applies.  
  
Hiko: Yes, the accordion from New Orleans lost its playing cards in a bet with a Spanish poodle during the Cold War.  
  
Spike: My god...it's as though they've... *queue Twilight Zone music* THEY'VE LOST THEIR MINDS!  
  
From out of nowhere: *DUM DUM DUMMMMMMM!*  
  
Megumi: *from inside dojo...peeking outside* Yes, that's it. *taps fingers together, maniacally* As if they've lost their minds. Heheheheheh.  
  
Spike: Did you have something to do with Kenshin as well?  
  
Megumi: EEK! HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS HERE?!  
  
Spike: Well, you're standing right behind me, and you're not even TRYING to be quiet. So, naturally, I would hear you.  
  
Megumi: ...*runs*...  
  
Spike: DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN! I HAD TO DO THIS WITH EIN! *chases Megumi*  
  
Music: *queue Tank (opening Cowboy Bebop theme song)*  
  
Spike: HOLD THE MUSIC!  
  
Music: *quits*...but that was a good song. *sobs*  
  
Spike: Oh, shut up.  
  
Megumi: *running...*  
  
Spike: *running...* Where are we going?  
  
Megumi: *stops suddenly*  
  
Spike: *runs into her* OOF!  
  
Megumi: Well...considering that we haven't kept track, and the amount of time we've been running...  
  
Spike: WHERE ARE WE?!  
  
Megumi: We're in...  
  
Spike: ...  
  
Megumi: OH! *smiles* We're in Taiwan! *giggles*  
  
Spike: TAIWAN?! WE CAN'T BE IN TAIWAN! WE WOULD HAVE RAN ACROSS THE SEA FOR THAT!  
  
Megumi: Well, look behind you.  
  
Spike: *looks behind him* *sees an open sea* O_O Oh hell...did we really?  
  
Megumi: *giggles* Told ya.  
  
Spike: *cringes teeth* You DO realize we need to get back to the dojo soon. YOU NEED TO CURE EVERYONE OF THEIR VEGETABLE STATE!  
  
Megumi: What are you talking about? They were fine. I never did anything to them! STOP BLAMING ME! THE PRESSURE! AH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! AHHHHHHH! *jumps in water*  
  
Spike: I suppose I just proved my point... oh well...I guess I'll take a plane back to... AH! THIS IS THE MEIJI ERA! THERE ARE NO...ok, calm down. I'll find something... *looks around*  
  
Megumi: *floats to surface*  
  
Spike: I need a boat or something. *sees Megumi* Maybe...UG! NO! *shakes head* That wouldn't be right. Well, I guess I'd better go inland and find something worth my time.  
  
(back at the dojo)  
  
Booming voice from above: HEY! I'M BACK WITH MY CAPPUCCINO! ...Spike? SPIKE! Where did you go? *sigh* Fine...I'll just vanquish him next time I see him. *sips cappuccino* *stares at audience* Well...I guess this would be a good time to end the chapter, don't you think? *awaits audience's response* *hears crickets* Fine...I'll just end it...  
  
NOW  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
A/N: Yes, I've lost my mind... If you hadn't realized that by now, you've lost YOUR mind. ^_^ LADIDADIDA! GENOCIDE! LADIDADIDA! AN OCEAN OF BLOOD! LET'S BEGIN THE KILLING TIME! WOOHOO! ^_^ Ah...the joys of violent, gruesome songs. OH, about the story...I have NO clue where I'm going with this. I never HAVE had a clue about it. I'm just going along as it goes...no direction, just lack of sanity. That's it...just an ocean of craziness. That's me, actually...crazy in the head, though my outer appearance doesn't show it...sometimes. BWAHAHAHAH! MUAHAHAHA! *ahem* AAAANYWAY, I just want to say..."PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME, KIND REVIEWERS! I DID MY BEST TO MAKE IT ALL TOO CRAZY TO UNDERSTAND OR EXPLAIN!"  
  
As for all my reviewers...sorry I can't respond to each of you individually. I'm busy at the moment and I want to get this on the site as soon as...wait...IT'S ALREADY ON THE SITE! ANYWAY, I just want to thank you all...I'm glad you've liked it. ^_^ Although some of you have points...and I haven't ignored some of the other characters. Sorry I haven't added them yet. I'll get to it. For example...Usui and Anji...Kamatari. Some others that haven't come to mind at the moment.  
  
See you next chapter! ^_^ 


End file.
